


Kickback Kids

by santsii



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, For Dennis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mac is still gay here, That one time when, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santsii/pseuds/santsii
Summary: Mac and Dee used to be friends.How Sweet Dee got her name.





	Kickback Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving this here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 9/05/19
> 
> I revise alot. My vision came through more here. A smattering of Dennis to go with our sad people virginity fic. If that had been the summary would you have clicked? I like, need to know.

When Dee and Mac were in high school, prom was like, this huge thing. For Dennis at least. And if both of them were ever honest, big for Dennis meant the world for the both of them .

Mac managed a real suit, versus Charlie who just kind of put on a black shirt and the same jeans Dee was pretty sure he wore every other day.  Infact Dee was around sixty percent sure he only had two pairs. Not that she would notice or anything, she just had an amazing sensibility when it came to fashion. Fuck Ingrid Nelson. 

 The four of them were gathered up in the Reynolds bathroom waiting for the limo Barbara (Frank) paid for. It wasn't as if she gave a shit about Dee's prom Mac guessed judging by the fact Dee was wearing a dress he was certain he saw their mom wearing a ton. Barbara was weird with Dennis though, doing all kinds of parent things for Dennis pretty much all the time. 

 

 Prom itself turned out to be pretty nuts. Someone definitely put some ecstasy in the punch. It definitely wasn't Mac, and Dee was sure because she's had Mac's E before, and this was not that. When she and the gang tried Macs rolls, it ended in black lights and Charlie got super into her make up and nail polish. Mac was pretending to roll his balls off while Dee and Dennis drank until they passed out. Prom night was not that. 

 Dee was pretty sure that's why Mac wound up in the supply closet with Dennis' date. She and Charlie were trying to break into their art teachers room for paint. Dee had no idea why,  was just glad to be included in anything. (Charlie insisted it was worth it-right before the punch hit him). They both spied Mac coming out of he room closet with Dennis' date. Neither gave a shit. 

But apparently, Dennis did. He didn't know it was Mac-per say. Mostly because when that one vein popped out of Dennis' neck, any resolve that she might have pegged mac for having was gone. He promptly told him Tim Murphy did it, and the rest was history. 

 They booked it for Dennis' car, just missing the ass thrashing she thought they most likely deserved. Drinking with her brother and his friends wasn't a bad trade off either. Besides, she met Mac first and even though since he met Dennis he'd been a complete dick to her, he still stuck up for her sometimes with other people. She guessed that was enough for now. 

 When they got to the Reynolds house,  Dennis immediately found the liquor cabinet Frank kept locked. Charlie was able to pick it, and he turned and gave her this smile that made her insides flip. The four high fived and got drunk as shit. At that point it was a rare thing, but it felt right (instead of foreboding)

After a few cloudy hours, Charlie and Dennis passed out. Dennis still had the remote in his hand, shirt all rumpled up. Charlie, just below him, slightly snoring in a way she definitely thought was gross. 

"Pussies." She commented, motioning in their direction, liquor sloshing around in the bottle like her thoughts in her head.

"I'm _genuinely_ surprised, to be honest. I mean, Dennis, yeah. Of course the dude is a light weight,  but Charlie? Dee. The kid _eats_ paint." He'd looked at her with eyes like saucers, "I wish I was kidding."

She turned away from him then, suddenly aware of their proximity. Feeling awkward all of the sudden. Her skin, electric and tight. "Yeah, I might have discovered that one tonight." then, suppresses a gag.

He kind of squinted his eyes. With mute hesitation his hands spread, palms all wide and warm, on her thigh, which was thrown over his lap on the couch. She thought they looked a haphazard mess. "You gonna say anything?" Mac asked low. 

She stayed quiet, lidded eyes fixed hazily on his grip. 

"Dee." He said urgent,  squeezing, ducking down to meet her eyes. (Because he was still taller than her at this point, shoulders still broad.) "It's not like I care. I don't, but dude... Come on. Dennis will _freak_ out. I'll have to whup his ass. No one wants to see that. "

She shrugged, not sure of what to say. She knows for one, since she's already fought with Mac herself, despite those broad shoulders, he couldn't do shit. She kicked his ass the first day they met in gym. And as weak as Dennis was, they would probably just scratch each other to death. Of course she wanted to tell Dennis, though. Up until they started high school, she had Dennis to herself. It had been her and him against the world. They were going places. He told her so, and (most) things he told her (when it came to the two of them) turned out to be true. Everyone would know the name Reynolds, him at her side, her at his. Ever since they met these two street rats, everything had changed. Dennis was always with Mac. Her brother's insults had become focused on her instead of the rest of the world. She hated it. Hated Mac for it. 

_But she's also sixteen, and Mac was- well, when he cleaned up he was definitely nice to look at, filling out, growing up.  And he was looking at her in some way he never had before. No one had. Maybe she'd seen it in Dennis before, but that was different._

"I know it was you, Mac." she laid her head in the crook of his neck. And she said it into his ear so soft, softer than she remembered ever saying anything. She felt him shiver then. Could see the hard length of him silhouetted in the dim light spilling beneath the closed door. 

His profile was a handsome mask,  shadowed and technicolor in the dark. His cheek pressed and warm against her own. It was nice. Nice in a way she thought nice should be. A gentle thing.  She'd never had anything to measure against. And how she had waited. It stayed that way for what felt like minutes. Time stretched on, and she felt the steady bloom of dopamine take her somewhere else. Then Mac spoke, and all the colors washed away. 

"You know, Dennis always told me if I ever touched you, " Mac's voice was hoarse. With a touch of something unnameable behind it, and she understood then. (Later, she'll think it's a shame how _he_ put this wall between them) His hand went up and up her thigh, settled like a brand just under the hem of her dress, "he said that he would-

She cut him off, sealing his lips with her own. More than just a kiss,  it's a promise. A hundred promises and understandings, the only way. They stayed like that for a minute before she felt his hands move again, wrapping around her hips and pulling her beneath him. His right arm hooked around her waist, knees pushing her own apart. He tasted like beer and cigarettes and some tangy chemical she guessed remained from the punch. But the fervor was there. Mac had hungry eyes and hands, made her feel wanted and slick and it hadn't hurt the easy she thought it would, but he made a sound like it hurt him. When she pulled back to look at him, his face was hidden in her neck, voice broken off, 'God... tight... " She felt it, she thought. Felt foreign and both of them laid stay still, adjusting to eachother, adjusting to the invisible presence in the room. A blue eyed shadow.

And then, he thrust. He held her close, and said hushed things in her ear and then, half mournful half in bliss, " _Dee"_ ,  but it been more than that. On his lips it had been like a prayer _and she hated and understood this new Dennis, far more than she cared to._ And she was driven over the edge. Mac followed, prayer on his lips. 

As an adult she won't remember the _way_ he kissed her. The way he crooked a finger beneath her chin to gain access to her neck, was gentle. How he took time to plant soft and drunken kisses down her collar bone to her breast, even when she felt him like iron against her thigh. The way he pushed up her dress, and his hands found her back, and snaked around her sides, and for just a minute his arms were _everything._

 She won't remember how when he came, gasping he was looking _at her,_ transfixed and elated, and after the waves subsided he didn't shove her away. Just lay beneath her,  arms draped loosely around her torso.

 She'll never know he thought she was pretty, hot even. That she had eyes like Dennis and the flame and soft edges. That he'd never been more confused in his life, and that didn't feel good.

(That to this day though, he doesn't regret it. Even the Tim Murphy thing)

What Dee will remember are fragments. How uncomfortable it was to lose her virginity, and how embarrassed she felt because of that. How his hands knotted at the nape of her hair and pulled when he found the barrier and _pushed_. Shushing her, all soft, without frustration in his voice. How at the same time she was appalled and comforted by the fact it was Mac. 

Either way, they never tell. They play it off until it's not a game anymore and the hate feels real and scalding. And the reason they kissed and fucked is the same reason they scream and hate. Sometimes, there are fragile moments. She believes they understand eachother too much .

And Dee never mentioned one thing to Dennis about Mac and his prom date. No matter how badly she wanted it.  Just for a scrap from Dennis that Mac couldn't have. But then she recoiled at that thought, stung at her own nature.

Mac had called her _sweet_. In her ear,  hushed between puffs of breath and strangled gasps. Like she was a version of a thing that would never have him. So she let him have that. And she took what he offered and it was easy. 

And no one asked why Mac started calling her Sweet Dee, though after that it kind of became a thing for every one. One night at the bar Charlie asked who first started calling her that. Dee flushed and Dennis said to Charlie, "You did, dumb ass."

Both she and Mac said nothing. Each taking a long drink from their beer. Cutting eyes and stifled grins. Seventeen again, hopeless in their wants. 

She's sure that the fact she lost her virginity to a gay man who she hates and hates her,  and he lost his to a gangly bird girl who he hates and hates him is nothing they would wish upon their worst enemy. ( _maybe_ )

In the end though, she supposed- seeing Mac meet her eyes (while Dennis is arguing with Charlie) and then watching his lip curve in that sardonic way thats as annoying as it is handsome, being appalled and comforted by the same thing fits as easy on Mac as it does her. And that's something, when the world hands them nothing.

He claps a hand on her shoulder, grip strong, eyes mishchevious in that Mac way and says nothing for a beat. Just looks at the ceiling, hand on one hip. "So, Sweet Dee, you wanna...?"

"Let's go. But this time your not using my exfoliater. It's mine, and I need every drop of that shit to get the glitter off."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys.


End file.
